Luffy (SSB18)
Luffy (ルフィ, Luffy) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. Luffy is the very first 4th-Party Character and the first Anime Character to be added into a Smash Bros Game. Luffy overall has a long disjoint range due to the amount of moves he uses to stretch with. Attributes Luffy is a Zoning character for a middleweight character. He also has a disjoint hitbox due to most of his moves involving in stretching out his limbs. Luffy's ground game revolves on long range tilts and slow, but powerful Smash Attacks. His Jab is fast and can be cancelled quickly, allowing Luffy to connect into effective grab games. His Down and Up Tilts are notable for combo'ing into themselves at low percentages, while can lead to other setups at mid-high percentages; Down Tilt also sends opponents on different angles depending on which part of his leg connects. His Dash Attack has decent range and knockback, but suffers from high lag, being very punishable. Finally, His Smash Attacks are all very powerful, with large disjointed hitboxes. Luffy's aerial game, on the other hand, is very potent and fast. Most of his Aerial Attacks deal decent damage, high knockback, and can often combo into themselves, while being fast enough for quick approaches due their low landing lag, being specially useful with short-hops. Neutral Aerial has a high number of active frames, enough to outlast airdodges, with trapping hitboxes that can set up opponents to many follow ups; he can also combo with himself, as well with most of Luffy's ground attacks when fast falling. Back Aerial and Forward Aerial are great gimping tools, while the later is potentially deadlier with higher KO potential and fast startup, being his strongest aerial. Up Aerial can combo with itself, as well with Up Tilt when fast falling. Down Aerial is a solid and somewhat fast Meteor Smash and can be used as fast approach with short hops, however, it is his slowest aerial. Luffy has an effective grab game, possessing good grab range and attacks for himself. His Forward and Back throws KOs around so high and then his Up and Down throws are good for start-ups. Luffy's specials are very unique as well. Gomu Gomu no Pistol is Luffy's Standard Special in which it is his longest range in terms of hitboxes that approaches characters who suffer against Disjoint Hitboxes (Ex: ). Gomu Gomu no Bazooka is his side special which has longer range than Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Gomu Gomu no Amidori is his main recovery move acting like a Tether. Finally his Gomu Gomu no Midare Gui can drag items, food or opponents to himself for an open attack. If he grabs food, he will eat them and recover. If an item it picked, he'll hold the item for usage. If he catches any bomb, his face will explode in black taking damage for himself. Despite Luffy's strengths, he has notable and fairly exploitable weaknesses. The most notable of these is his frailty; Luffy's low weight makes him very easy to KO, and his falling speed and average gravity, makes Luffy an easier character to combo than other characters of its size. Furthermore, Luffy lacks an effective aerial attack that can interrupt combos as well. Luffy's finishers are difficult to land except for his forward aerial when sweetspotted; his grab range is average, limiting its the use of Luffy's throws, his forward and down smash have somewhat slow start-up, and his up smash is easily punishable due to its range being almost limited to above Luffy. Gomu Gomu no Amidori and Gomu Gomu no Bazooka acts as his tether, but it can be gimped or reflected the other way Luffy is going to. Also after Luffy has used any of these moves in the air, he'll go into a helpless state. Finally Luffy lacks a projectile, being weakened to those who have a projectile (Ex: and ). Moveset On-screen appearance *Luffy falls on the stage while outstretching his arms and turns around bringing his arms back. Taunts *Up: Launches both hands upwards while saying the "やったよ！" ("I did it!") *Side: Squints eyes looking forward saying お肉 ("Mmmmeeeaaattt") *Down: Makes an indignant pose while opening his mouth hardly. Idle poses *Moves his jaw *Stretches his mouth Victory poses *Turns around putting his hat on saying "私の将来の目標は海賊王になることです" ("My future goal is to be pirate king") *Punching twice before striking a pose. *Throws up Meat and eats it striking a pose. Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia